<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grim Tales - The Amulet by ErrantNight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580534">Grim Tales - The Amulet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight'>ErrantNight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grim Tales (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-Aged, Family Drama, Gen, Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrantNight/pseuds/ErrantNight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While investigating a cursed artifact something goes terribly wrong and Anna and her father Richard are de-aged - Anna becoming a child and Richard regaining his youthful body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>anna gray &amp; richard gray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grim Tales - The Amulet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things had gone… poorly. That probably wasn’t the best word for their current predicament and that also wasn’t a good word for that either. In any case, Richard felt ice cold rain driving against his head and shoulders, soaking through his heavy overcoat, running down his face from his viciously aching head. </p><p>The main problem with this was that he’d been dead for quite some time and now, well, he wasn’t. He shifted the bundle in his arms and stumbled into an alcove, trying to get his bearings. They were outside the old family home, fire wavering behind one of the windows and then other flickers beginning in the rooms on either side. Good, it was picking up better than he’d thought.</p><p>He muttered a series of creative curses. dashing back out into the driving wind and rain and finally making it to Anna’s car. She was so forgetful sometimes, careless, luckily this time it worked in his favor as he dug her car key out of his pocket. It was going to be so funny, he’d thought, mocking her and then dangling it in front of her face when it had been time to leave. Now it was saving them. The bigger problem now was trying to remember where she lived…</p><p>He opened the back door, shoved the detritus of three weeks of intense investigation into a missing magical artifact they’d decided to take to his old laboratory to inspect. Fast food containers, notebooks full of scribbled writing in the family cipher, a couple of dusty tomes they’d been using for research. He carefully tucked the blanket wrapped bundle across the seat and made a good attempt at buckling the belt around it.</p><p>He sat in the drivers seat and tried to remember how to drive. When was the last time he’d done so? A long time, was all he could remember. It should be easier, it was an ‘automatic’ and didn’t have clutch or gear shift. Still it took him long enough that something exploded in the house.</p><p>They didn’t have many close neighbors, by design, but it would be much sooner now that authorities would be contacted.</p><p>He peeled out of the drive after an embarrassingly long time turning around and got as far away as he could before pulling into a supermarket parking lot and trying to fumble with the ‘GPS’ device attached to the dashboard. He’d watched Anna do it, but modern technology wasn’t something he’d ever manipulated as a ghost - most electronics failed or even broke into pieces when exposed to magical auras. He managed it, breathing out a sigh of relief when he saw there was a small icon that looked like a house that simply said ‘home’ and let it guide him back to the small chateau outside Whiteraven.</p><p>Inside, he rested the bundle on the couch and carefully unwrapped it. Pale and unconscious, Anna was was so very small. So very young. She looked all of eleven years old, and he didn’t know what to do. Something in his laboratory had been set off by the artifact, twisting both of them into their younger selves - somehow recreating his own body.</p><p>He shuffled off his overcoat, throwing it across the back of a chair as he kicked his soggy shoes off to bounce against the closed front door, and went in search of a mirror. There was only one, small and attached to the bathroom medicine cabinet. All the others had been taken down and replaced by artwork, he remembered, after a spirit had attached itself to the house and used the mirrors to travel room to room. It had been easier to get rid of if it couldn’t sneak up on you.</p><p>In his reflection his black hair was plastered to his forehead, water dripping from the lank strands to stream down his face. Dark circles under his eyes and the tight lines around his mouth were familiar, and the rune tattoos etched on his brow looked fresh instead of faded. </p><p>He swallowed, then rocked back on his heels as a wave of nausea rose up and then he was on his knees retching into the toilet. All that came up was white ooze, ectoplasm, the spiritual essence he’d been made of as a spirit. He gagged as it churned from his stomach, sticking to his throat and tongue, caustic.</p><p>The pain was real, this was real.</p><p>Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've read this please leave a comment, I can't find a real Grim Tales fandom anywhere so I don't know if anyone else is as obsessed with this game series and characters as me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>